


Shiny

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 2/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 7





	Shiny

Queala didn’t understand much of the point of shopping. You went shopping when you needed a new staff or armor-or maybe to go trade in some of your findings during long and treacherous journeys. But Leliana wanted to go shopping, so shopping they did.

“Alistair and Zevran seem to be enjoying themselves,” the elf commented as she watched the two bicker about the authenticity of some dagger set across the way.

“And you’re not?” Leliana asked, browsing through hair brooches and pins on a table run by an Orlesian woman. All the way in Denerim. Wonder how she was faring in the city. “Oh, Queala look at this!” She excitedly grabbed a flower brooch and held it up to her hair that drifted off to frame her face, looking at her friend. “What do you think?”

Beautiful. Exquisite. But she didn’t need accessories to appear that way. But she wanted a response. “It’s, uh… shiny?” Smooth.

“Yes, the metal is, but what of the flower?” Leliana smiled, holding it out to look at the shape. “It’s very similar to Andraste’s Grace, but not quite the same. It’s still beautiful either.”

“That will be 8 silver pieces,” the owner of the table piped in, leaning towards the two slightly.

Leliana’s smile dropped and after digging through her coin purse and only producing a handful of bronze pieces. After a sigh, she stuffed the coins back into the cloth sack and returned the brooch to its spot on the table. “Thank you for letting us look.” She turned to Queala and gestured for them to go on to another table, the elf pausing without Leliana noticing.

Opening her own coin purse, Queala held out her only sovereign piece she had-one that she saved in case of emergencies. Well it would make change. She dropped it on the table without so little as a word and picked up the brooch, eyeing everything else on the table as the woman began to return silver pieces to her. “Wait.” She pointed to a blue flower brooch, looking up at the human. “How much is that?”

The woman thought for a moment before responding with “5 silver pieces.” She took the 5 from the table, Queala taking the rest and pushing the coins into her purse before catching up with Leliana who turned to look at her as she approached.

“Oh, I thought you were right behind me.” She smiled then looked down at her hands. “What did-”

“I had enough for the brooch,” Queala interrupted, holding out the white accessory. “It’ll suit you.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” Leliana’s face brightened up. “Thank you so much, I love it!” She looked at the blue one, noticing Queala growing embarrassed and stroking the metal part of the hair piece. “I see you got one for yourself as well?”

“Yeah, uh…” Queala looked to the side awkwardly, holding the brooch close. “It was shiny.”


End file.
